While taking a particular medication on a regular schedule may seem a simple process for many people, it is often difficult to accomplish for others. For example, a patient that has been prescribed to take multiple prescription medications at different times can become confused. Some patients spend a lot of time measuring out medication, which is an opportunity for making an error. This can be particularly dangerous where medicines are not intended to be taken together due to adverse effects, or where the patient's condition makes him forgetful.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,896,428 titled MEDICINE DISPENSING RECORD SYSTEM and issued to Shalala, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a dosage cap that records and displays dosage information about a medicine, including, the projected time that the next dosage of medicine is needed, the time interval between numerous administrations of the medicine, the time and/or date that the last dose was administered, the current daily intake amount, the date the dose was administered, or scheduled administration of the medicine. The time and date of the last dosage of medicine administered can be reset and updated when a subsequent dose of medicine is administered. The cap secures over a medicine container lid to provide easy visibility of the dosage information to a user. A shaft extends downwardly from the cap to secure the cap to the medicine container lid by penetrating the lid with a sharp point. A fastener attaches to the end of the shaft for securing the cap to the medicine bottle lid.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0104848 titled PHARMACEUTICAL CONTAINER HAVING SIGNALING MEANS AND ASSOCIATED METHOD OF USE and issued to Burrows et. al., the content of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a container having signaling capability for use with medicine and other pharmaceutical related products. The container preferably includes a conventional bottle-type body with a rotatable secured closure. A sensor means is structured to determine the position of the closure and thereby provide an indication of cap rotation indicative of the patient using the medicine. A processing means and display means are also included in the container to provide an indication of the current state of the container with respect to its contents. In addition, the container can include a button means to permit a user of the container to scroll through indicia shown on the display means. In another aspect of the container, a base station is provided for transmitting data to/from a signal means incorporated into the container. The base station includes a body having at least one receptacle for suitably receiving a container therein.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0316405 titled PORTABLE VITAL STATISTICS MONITORING AND MEDICATION DISPENSING SYSTEM and issued to Taylor, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a portable vital statistics monitoring and medication dispensing system that provides personal healthcare management and daily prescription routines. The medication dispenser and vital statistics monitor combination incorporates a medication dispenser, a blood testing system, a pill cutting module operated by the control unit, and other vital sign monitoring into a portable wireless device with customizable features. The medication dispenser and vital statistics monitor combination has the capability of notifying the user of the correct times to take medication and automatically dispensing the accurate prescription dosage. The medication dispenser and vital statistics monitor combination communicates the patient information using an onboard display, transmits the information to a local or distributed network, or prints/embosses/etches the information onto patient information cards, wristbands, or other information sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,715,277 titled INTERACTIVE MEDICATION CONTAINER and issued to De la Huerga, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses an interactive medication container or console that hold or otherwise organizes one or more medication vials or containers. Each vial has a memory strip containing medication and prescription information. Each vial can also include a reminder unit that is attached to and portable with the individual vials. The console or reminder unit reads the information strip of the vial and communicates this information to or interacts with a patient to remind them to take the medication. The medication container or reminder unit also gathers or tracks information such as consumption time, quantity remaining, patient feedback, and contraindication information. The medication container or reminder unit interacts with the patient by displaying questions or receiving and recording input from the patient before, during or after a dose of medication is taken. The patient input can be used to modify the dosing regimen for future doses of medication. The medication container reorders medication when the quantity remaining reaches a threshold level. Contraindication information in the memory strip is downloaded to a personal home computer or a hospital or nursing home computer.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2014/0166529 titled PILLBOX, MEDICATION MANAGEMENT SYSTEM AND MEDICATION DISPENSING SYSTEM and issued to Fung et.al., the content of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a pillbox comprising a plurality of pill receiving compartments detachably connected with one another in side-by-side relation to form a unitary structure, each of the compartments being constructed to store pills to be taken at a single predetermined time and have an opening which is covered by a cover and through which the compartment is accessible; wherein the unitary structure is configured such that the plurality of compartments are arranged sequentially according to a medication schedule created according to a prescription, with the compartment storing the pills to be taken first as an outermost one, and that only the opening of the outermost compartment is permitted to be uncovered all the time, and wherein the outermost compartment is removed from the unitary structure after the pills contained therein are taken. The invention also provides a medication management system and a mediation dispensing system based on the pillbox.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0315702 titled MEDICATION DISPENSER issued to Alloro et.al., the content of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a method for providing medication according to a preset schedule, the method comprising: providing a disposable medication dispenser containing medication to a user; connecting one dispenser monitor to said medication dispenser; monitoring a state of said medication with said monitor; providing, via said monitor, signals with respect to said state of said medication to a health monitoring station; and monitoring the state of dispenser at the health monitoring station.